Wherever You Go, I Go
by Darkus Masquerade
Summary: Sparkle Pure is leaving for the Sinnoh Region, Steven knows, but can they separate happily when there is an imaginary cord that pulls them together?  Sparkle Pure is an OC


_**Wherever You Go, I Go (Pokemon: Steven Stone Oneshot for UraharaSteph) **_

_**Tooi kisetsu sugita ima dewa (Now that the distant season has passed)**_

_**Kimi no koto nanka kokoro kara susureru to omotteta (I truly **_

_**Thought that I'd be able to forget you)**_

Sparkle Pure held the S.S. Ticket in her hands, she felt guilty as she did. She hadn't told anyone about her going to the Sinnoh Region. The boat was going to leave in a matter of minutes; Sailors began to rush to their posts. Sparkle stood in line; she was near the end of the line of passengers, waiting to board the ship.

She lowered her head, her blonde wavy hair covering her face. Sparkle closed her light brown eyes, her delicate eyelashes drenched in little liquid regret.

_Why?_ Sparkle thought. _Why am I so hesitant? I was so excited when I got this ticket!_

She pulled her blond curly bangs that rested above her eyes to the side; she did it hoping that she would calm down. Tears fell; Sparkle desperately tried batting her eyelashes, hoping that it would stop the tears from falling. Her body began to shake involuntarily, her heart felt pain. Though, she couldn't figure out why. Her hair seemed to try to cheer her up; it tickled her neck as Sparkle began to wipe her eyes of her tears.

_**Hateshinai kono sora ni setsunai omoide dake (Under this endless**_

_**Sky I just feel the bittersweet memories) kanjiteru yomi gaeru ano **_

_**Koro no keshiki wo (The old scenes come flooding back)**_

In his house, Steven looked at a map of Meteor Falls, he had discovered a new passageway, but strangely, his natural instinct of wanting to explore had not taken over him. Even though his eyes were clearly on the map, they just seemed to see the memory of yesterday.

_"Lunatone, use your Psychic!" Sparkle yelled, her shoulder-length blonde hair bounced as she did, excited as she had figured out that the King's Rock that they had been searching for was on the ledge of the mountain. _

_ Her Lunatone's eyes glowed, a purple light surrounded the rock, and it began to rise, slowly falling into Sparkle's hands. Holding it above her head, she cried, "I did it, Steven! This is so great! Now I've got about ten of these for the collection!"_

_ Lunatone joined in on the excitement, the levitating Pokemon bounced in circles, while the Sparkle followed suit. _

_ Steven chuckled, "We can get the Hard Rock tomorrow, I heard there are Moon Stones nearby as well, so what time can we meet, it's near Meteor Falls."_

_ Sparkle suddenly stopped dancing, she looked down to the ground, and her eyes seemed upset._

_ "What's the matter?" he asked, his voice laced with concern._

_ She snapped her head up, scratching the back of her head, "Oh, it's nothing, really!" she said, fake-smiling. _

_ A sudden wind blew; a white paper flew out of Sparkle's backpack. Sparkle reached for it, but it just seemed to go higher up, her small hands couldn't reach, she began to jump into the air, failing miserably. _

_ Steven, taller and with longer arms, had caught it. The paper wilted as the wind stopped, the words 'S.S. Ticket, Sinnoh' the date was tomorrow. Steven's eyes widened, Sinnoh? Since when was she going there? _

_**Totemo koraekiraenai yo sugoku soba ni ite hoshii (I can no longer **_

_**Hold back, I want to be with forever) mugendai no hoshizora kimi wa dokote miteru**_

_**No? (where are you are looking up at this endless starry sky?)**_

_Steven began to read the words of the ticket, though it clearly was none of his business. Pale hands had snatched it away – Sparkle, she quickly stuffed it into her backpack. She looked quite startled, she looked at him, surveying Steven._

_ "What?" he asked, acting as if he had not seen the ticket. _

_ She didn't respond, she simply pulled Steven arm, gesturing towards the path, and they had left, going back to Steven's home in Mossdeep._

_ She uneasily started drinking from her water bottle, her hands twitching when she moved them. _

_ "You're probably just tired from the trip." Steven said, trying to make it seem as if the ticket incident had not happened. Though, they both knew he had seen it, but Steven wouldn't want to pry, he would simply wait for her to say something about it. _

She never did, instead she had kept silent.

Steven heard something begin to rip; he looked surprised at how he had just torn part of the map.

Who was he kidding? Sparkle went everywhere with him. He clutched onto his silver spiky hair so tightly that it had hurt. Ever since his father, Mr. Stone, had them go and search for the rare Water Stone near Rustboro City, they had created an imaginary cord, it kept them together. They continued to dig, not only in mountains, but in the souls of each other. They both complemented each other perfectly, they were adventurous, loved Pokemon, and even had the same preference for Pokemon Types.

Steven turned his head to his collection of rocks, one stood out of them all, the one in the corner, the Water Stone he and Sparkle had collected that day in Rustboro. He never did anything with it, he treated _that_ case with special care, and he always made sure the glass of _that_ case was spotless.

Steven walked over to it, placing his hand on the class, through the class, the Water Stone shone brightly.

_Just like Sparkle's eyes. _

Steven was startled at the thought.

_**Itusmo futari de ita kazeno fuku basho (in a place where the two of us always **_

_**Were, where the wind blows) tsuki no hikari go noboru yozora wa (when the **_

_**Moon light rose up in the night sky)**_

Sparkle continued to shake; people began to stare, so she removed herself from the line, going to the back, so that she could stay hidden.

Sparkle shivering was unusual, there was no wind, and it was quite warm on the dock. It all looked like she was crying for no reason. Parents constantly pulled their pointing children away from Sparkle.

Her hands wiped away the tears; she looked like a child who was scared.

A woman tapped her shoulder, "Miss, the line is moving forward."

Sparkle's head turned to face the woman's, "Are you alright?"

Sparkle nodded her head, put on an obvious fake smile, and pulled her suitcase, waving her hands, "It's nothing."

Despite her saying so, it wasn't, her heart had ached, Sparkle knew that something was missing, but what?

She had her favorite six Pokemon in the little purse that was slung over her shoulder. She picked those six because they were the first six she caught. She even brought a backpack filled with all the rocks she had collected with…Steven.

She began to cry harder, it was Steven. That day in the mountains, he had seen it; she had seen the sadness written upon his face. She had not spoken a word about it at all; instead she kept silent, and came here.

Without saying good-bye…

That day, Sparkle felt that she couldn't say good-bye, she felt too upset after he found the ticket, and something had tugged at her heart when she tried to explain to him that she was going to leave Hoenn, but now she never would get the chance…

_**Kimi no hohoemi ga hoshikage mo makeru kurai kirameita (your smile**_

_**Was so bright, it outshone the starlight) wasurenai ano basho de kimi to sugoshita **_

_**Hibi wo (I can't forget the days I spent there with you, before I realize it)**_

"Go Skarmory," the steel bird had flapped its wings as it came out of its Pokeball. Steven, its master, told it to come down, it obeyed, and Steven climbed onto its back, clutching onto its neck.

"Bring me to Lilycove," he said, without hesitation.

Steven had crucial business there; he needed to tell Sparkle Pure something. He needed to, if he didn't, he would regret it for the rest of his life. What if Sparkle never visited Hoenn leaving, Steven shattered those thoughts, because now there would be no need for her to come and visit, he would fly to Sinnoh with her.

Steven's eyes were filled with determination, his Skarmory started beating its wings, and the strong gusts shook the trees.

When they were above the ocean, a few miles away from Lilycove, he spotted a small dot farther away – the S.S. Cruise Ship. He felt his hand grip onto his pocket, inside it was the Water Stone he and Sparkle had collected. That stone held special memories; it was the start of his now cherishing feelings for Sparkle.

"Please, Skarmory, hurry," he said quickly, his voice faltered between words, which made the Skarmory uneasy, still, it flapped its wings harder, going faster, for it had sensed Steven's pain, and like any Pokemon, it would do its best to ease it.

_**Ki ga tsukeba afureteru hoho ni ochiru namida (the tears are overflowing, spilling down my cheeks) totemo korae kiranai yo sugoku zutto soba no ite hoshii **_

_**(I can no longer hold back I want to be with you forever)**_

The line steadily grew smaller as more people flashed their tickets and boarded the cruise ship, just as more boarded, the more Sparkle's excitement for going to Sinnoh diminished.

_It's nothing, I'll send him a rare stone and I'll say sorry, it's fine_, but those thoughts only brought more pain.

She rolled her suitcase farther to the sailor who was upfront checking luggage and seeing the passenger's tickets. She stopped before she had gotten closer to the line, her body had given in, it just wouldn't let her go any farther, she stood frozen in the middle of the docks.

The loud yells of the passengers and the ones saying their farewells seemed to fade away, instead it was replaced with silence, with only Sparkle left, only her thoughts, her sound.

_**Mungendai no hoshizora ima mo baku wa miteru yo (I am still looking up **_

_**At the endless starry sky) itsumo issho ni ita ta kaze no fuku basho (In a**_

_**Place where we were always together, where the wind blows)**_

"Land now, Skarmory!" Steven yelled over the fierce winds his Pokemon had created.

Skarmory landed quickly, without the dramatic effect it had usually added when landing normally, but this was no normal situation. Steven jumped off before Skarmory had landed, so he had tripped. He got up, badly brushing off the dust from his clothes because his mind wasn't on that at the moment.

He quickly returned his Skarmory to its Pokeball, saying his thanks, and then ran quickly off of the beach he had landed on.

His shoes had at times sunk far into the wet sand, so he had gotten a little flustered when he had wasted time pulling them out.

Steven's feet began to make a slight crunch when he reached the end of the beach that the waves couldn't reach. He ran across the bridge that connected the beach and Lilycove. _Please, let me get there in time_, Steven thought, picking up his pace once more.

_**Totemo koraekirenai yo sugoku soba ni ite hoshii (I can no longer hold back, I want to be with you forever) mugendai no hoshizora kimi wa doko de miteru no? (Where**_

_**Are you looking up at this endless starry sky)**_

"Excuse me, Miss, let me see your ticket," a voice had said. Sparkle had now come back to reality with those words, she looked up at him.

"Ah…" her voice faltered, she put her hand in her yellow sundress's pocket, but her fingers seemed to be frozen. "I've got it right here…"

The sailor grew impaitient, "Miss, if you don't have your ticket then I can't let you on board." He tapped his foot in frustration.

"Wait, please," a desperate cry had rung out, both the heads of the sailor and Sparkle's had turned – Steven Stone!

"S-Steven," I croaked.

He stood at the end of the docks for a moment, he put his hands on his knees in exhaustion, he had run through town to get here. Steven ignored his screaming legs that were telling him to stop, and ran across the dock.

Steven's feet pounded against the wood, making a loud creak when he hit a weak spot on it, a smile became imbedded onto his features as he had reached Sparkle.

_**Itsumo futari ita kaze no fuku basho (in that place where the two of us were, where**_

_**The wind blows) totoemo koraekirenai yo sutto soba ni ite hoshii (I can no longer**_

_**Hold back, I want to be with you forever)**_

Steven was breathing heavily, "S..Sparkle, I've got something to say before you get on the boat…"

The sailor merely stared at them both, silent.

"I'm so sorry, Steven!" Sparkle cried, whimpering as she covered her face with her hands.

It hurt Steven to see hear her weak cries, Steven held out his arms, hesitant at first, but he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sparkle, stroking her silky blonde hair.

Sparkle shuddered in surprise, "Steven," she whispered.

"Sparkle, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you be mad at me, I mean after all this time!"

"Sparkle I would only be upset, never mad, but if you want to go to Sinnoh, it's fine with me."

Sparkle gently pushed him away, "Y-You mean it?" she said, looking up at the cruise ship, and then averted her gaze to Steven.

"Sparkle, wherever you go, I go, and I'll fly to Sinnoh if I have to!" Steven said his face decorated is crimson as the words came out.

She stared at him in shock, her face too was nothing but red.

"I'm afraid you can't go if you don't have a ticket, Miss, are you going or not?" the sailor asked, practically fuming.

Sparkle looked at the ship one more time, and then handed the sailor her ticket."

Steven felt a little sad as she had done so.

"I don't want to go, you can have my ticket though." Sparkle said.

"Are you sure, Miss?"

Sparkle nodded her head firmly in reply.

Sparkle grabbed Steven's hand, she smiled as her blush crept further.

Steven blush had grown as well, and he held her hand tightly, Sparkle eagerly returning his action.

Together they had walked away from the docks.

Sparkle felt so nervous, so she decided to break the silence, "How about we go to Meteor Falls for those stones."

Steven chuckled nervously, "Sure."

_It wasn't the best place for dates and such, but just being with the one you like is enough, right?_

_**Mugendai no hoshizora ima mo boku wa miteru yo (I am still looking up at **_

_**The endless starry sky) itsumo isshoni ita kaze no fuku basho (In that place**_

_**Where we were always together, where the wind blows)**_


End file.
